battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Battlefront II The Last Jedi Season
Star Wars Battlefront II: The Last Jedi Season was the first seasonal event for 's that began on Tuesday, December 4, 2017 and ended on Sunday, January 14, 2018. Each week during the event, new challenges and content related to the movie Star Wars: The Last Jedi were made available to players. New content included Resurrection, the heroes Finn, Captain Phasma, and Tallie Lintra, a Galactic Assault map set on the planet Crait, and a Starfighter Assault map over D'Qar. At the start of the season, players could join either the Resistance or First Order and complete Weekly Faction Challenges in order to win Loot Crates that contained special rewards. The Last Jedi Season lasted six weeks and was added as part of the 1.0 Patch. Event details Week 1 (Dec 5 10) Choose to join the Resistance or the First Order and complete challenges to earn rewards for your side throughout The Last Jedi Season. *December 5 **Choose to join the Resistence or the First Order **New Weekly Faction Challenge ***Get 50 kills with each class ****Winning Faction: 4,000 Credits and 75 Crafting Parts ****Losing Faction: 2,000 Credits and 35 Crafting Parts ****Both Factions: Trooper Booster Crait *December 8 **New Weekend Challenge ***Kill 75 enemy soldiers ****Reward: 25 Crafting Parts *December 10 **Sunday Game Mode: Blast ***Jakku ***Starkiller Base ***Takodana Week 2 (Dec 11 17) Celebrate the release of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi with new maps, starfighters and a new campaign and complete challenges to earn rewards for your side *December 13 **New Heroes: Finn and Captain Phasma **New Galactic Assault Map: Crait **New Starfighter Assault Map: D'Qar **New Starfighter Hero: Tallie Lintra's RZ-2 A-Wing **New Campaign: Star Wars Battlefront II: Resurrection **New Daily Challenges ***Play 5 rounds of Galactic Assault ****Reward: 500 Credits ***Score 20 kills in a Starfighter ****Reward: 25 Crafting Parts **New Weekly Faction Challenges *** Earn 25,000 Battle Points ****Winning Faction: 4,000 Credits and 75 Crafting Parts ****Losing Faction: 2,000 Credits and 35 Crafting Parts ****Both Factions: Reinforcement Booster Crait *December 15 **New Weekend Challenge ***Get 25 kills as a Reinforcement ****Reward: 500 Credits *December 17 **Sunday Game Mode: Galactic Assault ***Crait ***Jakku ***Starkiller Base ***Takodana Week 3 (Dec 18 24) Fly a Starfighter for your side and complete challenges to earn rewards for your side *December 20 **New Weekly Faction Challenge ***Get 20 kills with each Starfigher class ****Winning Faction: 4,000 Credits and 75 Crafting Parts ****Losing Faction: 2,000 Credits and 35 Crafting Parts ****Both Factions: Starfighter Booster Crait **New Daily Challenges ***Play 5 rounds of Starfighter Assault ****Reward: 500 Credits ***Defeat 50 Starfighter (Resistance only) ****Reward: 25 Crafting Parts ***Play 3 rounds of Blast (First Order only) ****Reward: 25 Crafting Parts *December 22 **New Weekend Challenge ***Play as a Hero Ship ****Reward: 500 Credits *December 24 **Sunday Game Mode: Starfighter Assault ***D'Qar ***Unknown Regions Week 4 (Dec 25 31) Play your favorite modes in a holiday playlist and complete challenges to earn rewards for your side *December 27 **New Weekly Faction Challenge ***Get 150 kills ****Winning Faction: 4,000 Credits and 75 Crafting Parts ****Losing Faction: 2,000 Credits and 35 Crafting Parts ****Both Factions: Iden Versio Booster Crait **New Daily Challenges ***Play 3 rounds of Starfighter Assault ****Reward: 500 Credits ***Play 3 rounds of Arcade ****Reward: 25 Crafting Parts **Holiday Playlist *December 29 **Weekend Challenge ***Play 3 rounds of Galactic Assault ****Reward: 500 Credits Week 5 (Jan 1 7) *January 3 **New Weekly Faction Challenge ***Win 10 Rounds of Strike ****Winning Faction: 4,000 Credits and 75 Crafting Parts ****Losing Faction: 2,000 Credits and 35 Crafting Parts ****Both Factions: Trooper Booster Crait **New Daily Challenges ***Play five rounds of Strike ****Reward: 500 Credits ***Get 10 kills as a Special unit (Resistance only) ****Reward: 25 Crafting Parts ***Kill a Special unit (First Order only) ****Reward: 25 Crafting Parts *January 5 **New Weekend Challenge ***Kill a Special unit (Resistance only) ****Reward: 25 Crafting Parts ***Kill 10 kills as a Special unit (First Order only) ****Reward: 25 Crafting Parts *December 10 **Sunday Game Mode: Strike ***Jakku ***Starkiller Base ***Takodana Week 6 (Jan 8 14) *January 10 **New Weekly Faction Challenge ***Kill 50 Heroes ****Winning Faction: 4,000 Credits, 75 Crafting Parts and 1 Epic Star Card ****Losing Faction: 2,000 Credits, 35 Crafting Parts and 1 Rare Star Card ****Both Factions *****Finn Booster Crait (Resistance only) *****Captain Phasma Booster Crait (First Order only) *****3 Uncommon Star Card ****Faction Exclusive *****Booster Crait (Only if faction wins) **New Daily Challenges ***Play 3 rounds of Heroes vs. Villains ****Reward: 500 Credits ***Kill 10 enemies with a hero blaster (First Order only) ****Reward: 25 Crafting Parts ***Kill 10 enemies with a lightsaber (Resistance only) ****Reward: 25 Crafting Parts **New Special Challenge ***Complete all Seasonal Quests ****Reward *****Finn Epic Crate (Resistance only) *****Captain Phasma Epic Crait (First Order only) *January 12 **New Weekend Challenge ***Kill 20 Heroes ****Reward: 500 Credits *January 14 **Sunday Game Mode: Heroes vs Villians ***Jakku ***Starkiller Base ***Takodana Gallery Finn and Phasma.jpg EA Star Wars Battlefront II The Last Jedi Season Events.jpg References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Seasons of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Need Update